A Letter Started It
by kaynic87
Summary: Bella never believed in myths, but one letter could change everything. Full Summary Inside *In the process of change - removed chapters that have not been updated.* Will be up to date soon! Keep Reading.
1. Preface

**Summary: **The supernatural is all a myth right. So what happens when one day your mom gives you a letter from someone you do not know. Well some people wouldn't open it, but Bella has never been one to let curiosity sit on the sidelines. Who knew that one letter would change her life forever.

**A/N:** Hey everybody, so I have finally decided to start writing my first fanfic. I have absolutely no idea how it is going to turn out or if it is even going to be good, but here goes nothing. Don't forget to leave comments to tell me what you think.

This fanfic will have mostly the same basics. Bella is more confident in this and Rosalie doesn't take as long to get to know Bella. Will let you know if anything changes.

**Updated Chapter:** Alright everyone so I didn't keep up with all the details and I am pretty sure I messed up in some places. Bella isn't really as different as I wanted her to be. So I am going to go through what I have written and at the end of this Preface I am going to list the differences I am sure of. Thanks for Reading.

Sorry guys, I know I am changing the story slightly, but the whole phoenix thing doesn't quite fit how I wanted the story to go. Read from beginning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Preface**

When I came to the house today, this is definitely not what I was expecting. Okay, so shopping is not what I want to do this weekend, but it is better than this.

I watched as she came in through the back door.

Her strawberry blonde hair was messed up from running, and her angelic face screamed, I am a psychotic bitch. _Yeah, that's attractive_.

I know I should ask why she is doing this, but I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't already know.

I took him from her, or a least that's what she thinks. However, I did no such thing. She had no claim to him, and he certainly did not want her. That has already been cleared up.

Backing up slightly, I felt my back hit the wall next to the staircase. I could try to run up the stairs to a bedroom. Maybe hide, but we both knew that would not happen. I would not be able to make it past the first step, and a locked door definitely would not stop her.

I watched as she crouched forward slightly, this was it. I did not know how long or how painful she would make it. But as she started moving closer, I prayed for the first time in a while.

_Please be here soon._

* * *

*Italicized: Thoughts (Prayer)

**A/N:** So this shouldn't change to much of the story that is up now, but it will change any ending you thought it was going to be. :) I know some of the story is off but I plan on fixing that. It is going to take a while, but I hope you will reread the beginning chapters. Otherwise the ones following will be confusing once we get further. Here are changes that you need to know.

Bella's Characteristics: Confident, speaks her mind but will not be rude unless needed, sarcastic sometimes, has a backbone, car obsession, able to sing, play piano and guitar, likes shopping (not Alice shopping though), fashionable, has same preference in music and books, knows how to defend herself, thinks things through, has a sensitive side with the hard exterior, majorly curious, shows emotion but can hide it when needed.

Physical: Not clumsy (only on occasion, she wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't clumsy sometimes.), tan, good at sports, looks the same except she is extremely toned.

Anything else will be explained in the story, after it is fixed.

*If you have any questions review and ask or private message me. I will try to sort out anything confusing, but it might take time. I have a better hold on where I want this to go, but I am still working on it. I also have a new idea for a story and will be posting a poll soon so keep a look out. If I find that I need to point anything else out, it will be at the bottom of a chapter.*

Sorry for the long A/N!


	2. The Letter That Changed Everything

**A/N:** Okay so as I said in the Updated Preface, I will be changing all chapters as needed to fix what I have left out or wrote wrong. I am adding more relationships to Bella's life to add more background and depth to the story. Here is the new Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, that is for Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Letter That Changed Everything

I love English, well mostly the reading material, but it has always been my favorite subject in school. That is, until this particular moment. Whoever thought myths were a good reading material for anyone, had serious mental issues. It's not as if I care if other people read it, but I personally do not want to spend my time reading about it.

My mom, has always said that myths are true stories with slight differences that made you disregard them. The first time I heard her say that, I thought she had finally lost it.

Mom is never satisfied sticking to one thing. Well, at least, that's how I would put it. She does the craziest things from trying to surf, which she can't, to wanting to skydive. That was the one I put my foot down on. She moves from hobby to hobby within days, and can never stick to one thing.

Myths are one thing she has not changed her opinion on however. The last time she brought it up she was reading some supernatural novel that I refused to read. She swears that people and objects of myths live here with us, hiding from reality. I disagree.

All those stories about true love, fairytale endings, and don't forget the creepy monsters that they put in the stories, are just wrong. For example vampires, what kind of person would spend their time coming up with something like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lily who sat next to me, "Bella aren't you excited, I mean we get to read all of these cool stories in class instead of usual stuff we read."

I shook my head at her excitement.

Don't get me wrong, Lily isn't as bad as half the girls at my school, but she could still drive me crazy. When we were younger, we had been best friends. Like most young kids, we were forced together by our mothers, but we became easy friends. We would play outside and have sleepovers, but as we got older we grew farther and farther apart. Lily started to become acquainted with the popular group and since I do not particularly like any of them, it became hard to stay friends with her. Things have gotten better recently, but I don't think our friendship will ever be the same.

"Lily, myths are not really that interesting. I am pretty sure I enjoy the other books we read more." I said before sliding down into my seat.

"Don't worry Lils, she is just mad she has to do something she hates." Luke said with a smirk on his face as he look over at me from next to Lily.

I shook my head at him, but from the corner of my eye I could see Lily cheer up slightly.

Her and Luke's relationship was something that never failed to amaze me. It was one of the reasons that our friendship was beginning to heal, but I still found it weird. But, he was my best friend, so I am pretty sure I would find the fact that he was dating anyone weird.

"Yea, she is crazy. I mean who would want to spend their free time reading boring old books." My other best friend Matt said from the other side of me, leaning forward so he could wink at Lily and Luke.

I rolled my eyes at my best friends. I first met Luke and Matt when I was visiting the beach with my mom in southern California. It was spring break and mom wanted the ocean. Matt had come up first saying some ridiculous pick up line and put his arm around my waist. In response, I pinned him to the ground telling him to touch me again. When Luke had finally come to rescue his friend, he ended up on the ground himself laughing at the situation he was in. After pulling them up off the ground, they proclaimed me their new best friend, we have been friends ever since.

"Your an idiot." I told him, hitting him on the back of the head. This of course made Luke and Lily start laughing, bringing Mr. Carlson's attention to us.

He gave us the stink eye before turning back to his explanation on myths, that I continued to ignore.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. It was Friday and thanksgiving break started right now, thankfully. I made my way through the crowded hallways, quickly making it to my locker. I tossed my books in, and turned toward the car port. Walking out the front door, I spotted Matt, Luke, and Lily standing by my car.

My car. Ever since I could remember my dad and I have worked on old cars. We would spend weekdays after he got home from work in the garage until neither of us could stand up straight. After we finished fixing them, we would sell them for good money. Dad taught me everything he knew, and after I got my baby, my knowledge on cars became extensive. For my sixteenth birthday, mom and dad decided to surprise me with the most amazing car. It is a metallic midnight blue Ferrari 458 spider. It has standard rims with dark chrome finishing, carbon fiber racing seats, and Bella written in cursive on the hood. Almost the entire car was customized by me and my dad. We had spent the summer of that year picking out all the details. He said it was just for fun, but three months later I arrived home to find my customized car sitting in the driveway.

"Matt, get off my car." I said in a overly nice voice as I walked up, eyeing him sitting on the hood of my car.

He chose the correct option and immediately stood up. "So what are we doing this week Bells?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really thought about it, so it is up to you guys. But, there is no way I am watching horror movies all week." I said, eyeing them.

The last time that happened I ended up squished between them, and I was not the one who was scared.

They gave me a look at the reminder, and agreed quickly.

I said my goodbyes and got in my car, but not before I heard Matt and Luke wish me luck with my mom.

As I sat in traffic I thought about the conversation I was about to have with her when I got home. Recently, I decided to move to Forks to live with my dad, at least until I finished school.

My parents got divorced before I was one. My mom, Renee left town with me and we moved to Phoenix where I have spent my entire life with the exception of the three weeks every summer that I have been able to spend with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

It rained in Forks almost constantly, one of the reasons my mom hated it so much. We both loved Phoenix, with the heat and the huge city, but nothing could ever compare to Forks, not for me anyway. Maybe it was just cause my dad was there. We have always been extremely close, even if we didn't see each other that often. We talk everyday, either on the phone or by email, we refused to let distance tear us apart.

We both could see the beauty of Forks, even if it seem dreary from the outside. The small town, near constant rain showers and cloud covered sky had always made me feel like I was sheltered from the bad side of things somehow. However, my favorite part of Forks had always been in my own backyard. The forest behind my dad's house had been there for thousands of years, and sitting in it always made me feel young and protected.

I was pretty sure mom would let me go, and I knew for sure she would be better off if I left. Mom had recently gotten remarried to Phil. He was a minor league baseball player and was constantly traveling for games. I know she wanted to travel with him, and besides living with my dad would be great.

When I finally pulled into the driveway, I had already figured out what I was going to say. I quickly got out of my car, and went inside. As I walked into the living, I spotted my mom on the sofa looking through the mail. She looked up as she heard my entrance.

"How was school?"

"It was okay. But my english teacher thinks it is a BRILLIANT idea to read myths for the final subject this semester." I replied, my sarcastic side making an appearance.

She looked at me with disapproval. "You can learn a lot from myths," she paused. "You didn't say anything to get you into trouble did you?"

"No, I kept my irritation to myself." I replied rolling my eyes.

I have always had a habit of speaking my mind when things happened that I did not like, which has always gotten me into trouble with teachers. Mom says I get it from my dad, and it's not like I am complaining.

"Oh Bella, there is some mail for you from Forks. Have you been expecting anything from Charlie?" She asked with curiosity.

"No I haven't but thanks. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked up from the mail, giving me her full attention.

"So I have been thinking recently and I have decided that I want to go live with dad while I finish high school." I watched her reaction, as I spoke.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, there is not much I can do to stop you. You and your dad have always been close, and you have always known what is best for you. Are you sure though?"

"I'm sure. I miss Dad a lot, and with me in Forks you will be able to travel with Phil." I smiled at her.

"Alright then, you should probably call your dad and let him know of your plans then." She said shooing me out of the living room.

I called my dad, and quickly explained what I had just told my mom. He was extremely happy to know that I was coming to live him, saying he missed me too much. We talked a little about details, but decided to wait until he knew his schedule for January. He told me about his recent fishing trip, which was productive, and all of the happenings on the reservation that I have missed out on. Apparently Harry Clearwater, one of Dad's best friends, had high cholesterol and would not go to the hospital to get it checked out. They were extremely superstitious, but I don't really see what's so wrong with the hospital. We hung up soon after, and I made my way down to make dinner before my mom decided to step in. Her dinners are not usually edible.

I made an easy dinner, and ate quietly with mom and Phil. I cleaned up the kitchen and made my way up to bedroom. As I walked in my phone went off.

**Hey Bel-a-boo, so me and Luke decided that we are going to have a non-horror movie sleepover all week, so make sure to bring extra popcorn! ~Matt**

I shook my head and replied with a quick okay.

I turned to plug my phone in only to spot the letter from earlier. Mom must have brought it up while I was making dinner. I look at the address, and sure enough it was from Forks. But it wasn't my dads address.

I opened it and read:

_Bella,_

_My name is Alice Cullen, I know we have never met, but I have heard a lot about you. It might seem strange that I am writing to you, but I have a reason. I saw that you finally decided to move to Forks, and needed to inform you of a few things._

_First, __I am a vampire._

_DON'T STOP READING! I know you think I am completely insane but I swear I am telling the truth. _

_So I am a vampire, in fact my whole family are actually vampires. We live just outside of Forks, and we go to school at Forks High School._

_I know you are wondering why I have decided to tell you this, so I am going to tell you. _

_As vampires, we have differences that are not very noticeable if your not looking. We are really pale, our skin is very cold and hard, our eyes shift color from gold to black and back again, and we are extremely beauty. Our physical differences are quite extreme though, we have the ability to run extremely fast, and there is no limit to our __strength. But besides that, some vampires have extra abilities that have developed from their human life. For example when I was human, I supposedly was able to know things before they would happen, and now I am able to see the future. This is how I knew you were coming._

_Once you decided to move to Forks, I was able to see what would come of the action if nothing changed. Some of the things I saw, were not as pleasant as someone such as myself would hope, but I hope to change that. Your future is intertwined with my family and I's and I hope you go forward with the decision to move here._

_I know you are just humoring me by reading this letter but I am telling the complete truth. And I hope you will start to believe me soon._

_I already know so much about you and really want to have to chance to get to know you more. Just think about what I have told you, and make the decision you think is best. Write me back if you start to believe me, have any questions, or just to tell me all about how mental I am for writing you, like I know you are debating right now. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Your future friend, Alice_

What the hell?

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so that is the updated version of Chapter 1. A lot of what has happened in this chapter will change parts of the next couple of chapters, but hopefully it won't be to bad. I like the fact that Bella has more friendships in this version, tell me what you think about Matt and Luke. So I changed Alice's letter, I don't like how I put the "why Alice contacted her first" thing, so this is hopefully better. There is a lot more background information in this chapter and there will be even more in the next. Sorry about the change again, but I think it will make the story better. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Changing an Opinion

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I am kinda disappointed no one has made any comments on what they have thought of the story! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Update: **Alright everyone, so we are on to chapter two. The chapters will probably be getting longer since I have added more detail, but we all love long chapters. I am also changing the Letter to Alice slightly because I don't think it sounds quite right for Bella's changed personality. Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Changing an Opinion

Thanksgiving break passed quickly, leaving me, Matt, and Luke wishing for more vacation. Luke had decided on our movie choice for the week; I don't think I will ever be able to watch movies with him again.

Mr. Carlson decided to assign a horrid myth project the week we came back. Luckily, we had been able to choose ours groups. But that did not make it any less horrible. I still don't like myths.

Speaking of which, I still hadn't faced the whole vampire situation. I had no intention of acknowledging the letter. But ever since I read it, what Alice said in the letter keeps popping up in my head.

And now I don't know what to do about it. On one hand it is completely insane for me to believe that there is a whole family of vampires living down the street from my dad. Especially since vampires are not real. But, on the other hand, she made it sound extremely believable and for some reason I really wanted to believe her. Which is nuts cause I've never met her.

Ignoring the problem isn't really an answer anymore, so I am going to have to face it whether I really want to or not.

"Hey Bella, what are you thinking about so hard?" Luke asked interrupting my thoughts and bringing everyone's attention to me.

I couldn't really tell them what was going on without getting committed into an insane asylum. "It's nothing guys, really."

None of them believed me, but changed the subject anyway.

"So are you excited to finally be going back to Forks Bel?" Matt asked.

"Yea, I can't wait to get there. Dad's really excited to be living with me again, he can't cook to save his life." I told them, shaking my head.

Luke smirked at me, "Bells, anyone would suck at cooking if you were willing to cook for them."

Matt started laughing, "No, Luke that is just you. The rest of us just ask for food."

I shook my head at their antics before going back to thinking about my situation.

I had actually been dreading the move to Forks, because I knew that I would eventually have to face Alice and her craziness. That was something I was NOT looking forward too.

I could always ask dad, he knows everyone in town. At least that way I don't have to write Alice.

School went by quickly. I barely paid attention, spending class time thinking about how I would bring the Cullens up to my dad. Matt and Luke said a quick goodbye, not commenting on my inattentiveness.

I arrived home to an empty house; mom had gone to one of Phil's away games for the first time in who knows how long. So I had spent the last week in the house alone. Though, Matt and Luke spend so much time here they practically live here.

Going up to my room, I finished my homework before calling dad.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan. How can I help you?" Dad said in his work voice.

"Hey dad it's me. Just called to ask you some questions real quick." I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay Bells, what do ya need?"

"Well I got a letter from Forks two weeks ago, and I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the person that sent it?" I tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, so that he wouldn't go into police mode. I should've known it wouldn't work.

"Seriously Bella, and you thought not telling me about this was a good thing?" He was angry, that much was painfully obvious.

"Dad, look it's no big deal they are even younger than me and go to Forks High. It was Alice Cullen who sent me the letter." Hopefully he would calm down.

"Oh a Cullen? What did she want?" I was surprised to find the tone of voice change as quickly as it did.

"Well, she had heard that I was moving to town, and wanted to get to know me a little early so that I would have someone I knew when I went back to school."

I knew that I shouldn't lie to my dad; even if he would never know. I had always been extremely good at lying when I needed to be. I didn't even know why I was protecting her. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to expose her. Well that or I just wasn't ready to be committed.

He sounded surprised but pleasantly happy when he answered. "Well I am glad she thought about it. I wouldn't want you not knowing anyone."

Even though he sounded calm, I needed him to tell me what he knew. There had to be something to explain how crazy they were. "Dad, can you tell me anything about the Cullens?"

"The Cullens are nice people. I haven't had a chance to talk to any of the kids, but Carlisle and his wife Esme are extremely nice people. But even with five kids, there hasn't been any trouble with any of them."

I couldn't deny the fact that my dad obviously trusted them, even though they are completely loony in my book. We hung up soon after that, because Dad had to get back to work.

Putting off what I knew came next, I walked down to the kitchen to eat something. Dinner didn't last as long as I hoped it would, and soon I was sitting at my desk with a piece of paper and a pen.

Deciding to just write whatever came to mind, I grabbed the pen.

* * *

_Alice Cullen,_

_If you know me as well as you say you do, you should know that I am not one for believing in myths._

_I had decided weeks ago that I would never do what I am doing right now, writing to you. But for some reason, I can't get what you said in your letter out of my head._

_I talked to my dad today about you, but you might somehow already know that. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about what you actually wrote me. But, you might know that too._

_You told me a lot about what you say to be, but it will take a while for me to even consider this any farther. __Everything you told me sounds so believable, but how do you expect me to believe fully in everything when I never have been able to._

_I have always been a curious person by heart. I wanted to know more cause maybe if I knew more, I could finally decide on what to do. Just tell me about you and your family. Any thing and everything, just so I know your not a total lunatic._

_-Bella Swan_

* * *

I finished the letter, sealed it and put it in the mailbox. I can't believe I am actually doing this.

Maybe I am not as much of a disbeliever as a thought I was.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so I didn't have to change much in this chapter, but I did add some things. Tell me what you think of the slightly different letter. It is not much of a change but it is still a change. Review and tell me what you think of the changes.


	4. Finally

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I am really excited for this chapter. I have decided to use another point of view besides Bella for this chapter then go back to her point of view for the rest of the story. There might be other points of views but it will mostly be Bella. Hopefully this will be one of the last few chapters before Forks, cause thats what we all really want to get to. Alright I am done talking, so here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Update Chapter:** Hey guys, so here is Chapter 3. I don't think there will be many changes to Alice's POV, but there will be a few. Since Bella's POV isn't in this chapter there will not be many changes. But, I am pretty sure I am going to put a vision in here whether it be one she has already seen or a new, I am not sure. You will just have to read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Finally

**APOV:**

I am so excited. Bella finally decided to write me back.

I was starting to get worried when she decided not to talk to me. What would I do then? Having her as my best friend and sister will be amazing, once she decides she doesn't think I am crazy that is.

Is is really so hard to believe in vampires? Well, I guess for her it is but still.

I am currently waiting for Jazz, Em, and Edward to leave to go hunting. They should have already left, but Edward is in one of his moods.

I haven't told anyone about Bella and I know that Jasper and Edward are becoming suspicious. But no one can know about her until she gets here. Especially Edward, who is currently looking at me like I lost my mind. Although, that is because I am singing Barbie Girl in my head.

Once I new Edward was out of range, I thought back to the vision I had a few weeks ago.

_*Vision*_

_Edward was sitting in his meadow, it was sunny outside and he was glistening like diamonds. _

_He turned as a noise came from behind him._

_"You know with your hearing, I won't ever be able to surprise you." the girl stated with a serious look on her face._

_Edward was by her side in a second, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I would have know it was you even I couldn't hear." he said, with a crooked smile on his face._

_She eyed him before replying. "Maybe we should stop your sense of smell then too."_

_He looked at her with a look of desperation and lowered his face to her neck. Inhaling he spoke into her neck, "Never!" _

_She smiled and weaved her hands through his hair._

_Bringing his face up to meet her eyes, spoke with conviction. "I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too, Edward." _

_*End Vision*_

The first vision had been followed by others, some good and others horrible, but then there were blanks spots and sometimes I couldn't see her at all. It worried me, my visions aren't supposed to do that. Edward and Bella deserve happiness, this is why I wrote the letter to Bella in the first place. Maybe if we planned for the bad things we can prevent them, too bad I can't see everything.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing.

I flew to the door and opened it.

"I have a letter for a Alice Cullen." he stated a little breathless.

I smiled at him, "That's me!"

I grabbed the letter and closed the door. Looking to the living room, I found Rosalie looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling sweetly at her I raced up to Jasper and I's room.

"Crazy pixie." she whispered.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed too."

I rolled my eyes at her. Before going back to the letter in my hand.

Opening it quickly I read over it.

She seemed to be coming around, but she is so stubborn. She seems to understand that I see a lot, but I don't see everything. And I am not watching her whole life, okay so only a little, but I have to make sure everything goes as it should.

She wants to know more, and I think she is right. If she knew more, it would probably be easier for her to believe.

I looked to see if it would work, but like some things around Bella, it just came up blank. Hmph. That's annoying.

I will just have to send her another letter and hope she is reasonable.

I sat down and started.

_Bella,_

_I know you are still skeptical, but I will never lie to you. Just like you wanted, I am going to give you some more information on me and my family. I think it will help you see that we are not __psychopaths. But, if I am going to tell you the complete truth, then you need to be prepared to hear some things you find impossible. _

_So we have to start at the beginning, but I am going to try and keep it as short as possible._

_Carlisle is 366 but his birthday is coming up soon. He lived in London before he was a vampire, and after he was changed he moved to Italy. In 1917, he had perfected his thirst for human blood and was working at a hospital in Chicago. That is where he found Edward. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza. _

_A couple years later Carlisle found Esme, she had fallen and the doctors had presumed her dead. However she was hanging on, he saved her, they fell in love and got married. Carlisle found Rosalie next, but she will have to tell you the story when you meet her._

_A few years after Carlisle turned Rosalie, she was hunting and ran across Emmett being mauled by a grizzly bear. She had seen something in him that made her carry him all the way back to Carlisle to save him. They got married a few years later after Rosalie finally decided to give him a chance. Haha, that took a while._

_I don't know much about my past but that when I woke up I saw my whole family waiting for me. They just didn't know that yet.:) I found Jasper at a diner, I had been waiting for him for such a long time that I started to believe I dreamed him up. But that is a story for another time._

_After we found one another we took off to the Cullen household and moved right in. Heehee Edward will have to tell you what happened that day, it was funny._

_There is something else to. As I told you in the first letter, some vampires have special abilities. The enhanced traits that we bring over from our human life._

_Edward was really attuned to people when he was human and now he is able to read people's minds. Emmett will tell you that he cheats and is a total know it all, but that is just cause he loses every game against Edward._

_In Jasper's human life he was able to influence people and their decisions. He is now able to influence and control people's emotions. It comes in handy with a house hold of vampires, especially when their is a fight between Rosalie and Edward. That happens a lot._

_As you know, I have the ability to see the future. I never went into detail on that, but I will tell you what I know. The future is not set in stone, it changes constantly depending on the choices we make in our life. For example, when you made the decision to move to Forks I was able to see what would happen. It was strange, because I was able to see more than I normally would, but that is a good thing as far as I can tell. _

_I also have to mention, that I don't see everything. So I am not spying on you, I promise. When it comes to your future there are a lot of blank spots, I don't know why but maybe you are special too._

_I hope this has helped some. I tried to make it as simple as possible, but it is hard when you live for so long. I will have to explain it better later._

_I can't wait for your next letter._

_Love,_

_Alice_

_p.s. Here's my number, if you decided you want to call. 306-227-9641._

I finished writing just as Jasper walked into the room. His eyes were bright gold and his cheeks were slightly tinted from the hunt. He gave me a look that said I know you are hiding something, as he saw the letter.

"Alice who are you writing to?" he asked warily.

"Don't worry, no one is in danger. It will all be perfect." I told him, unable to lie to him, but not wanting to explain the situation yet.

He understood immediately, and dropped moving to grab a book off the bookshelf in the corner. Sitting on the bed, he immerse himself in the book.

I grabbed an envelope and sealed the letter. I ran downstairs to find Emmett and Rosalie in an intense make out session. Ignoring them as best I could, I went out into the back garden to find Esme.

She looked up from her roses as I approached.

"Esme, can you drop this letter at the mail office while your in town today?"

She smiled at me sweetly. "Of course dear." She wiped the dirt off her hands and took the letter.

"Thank you." I said before running back up to my room.

I grabbed my purse, kissed Jazzy on the cheek, and ran downstairs. Pulling Rosalie off of Emmett I yelled, "Going shopping, be back tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I changed her conversation with Jasper, because she would never lie to him. and I did change the letter some. Tell me what you think. Review.


	5. The Final Day

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so we are going back to Bella in this chapter and probably all the way until we go to Forks. I'm glad everyone enjoyed reading the last chapter, it was awesome to write from Alice's point of view. I want to give a shout out to Ninasa1122, nalian1979, Elizabethtps, and thelionismine for reviewing. There is a possibility of me starting a new story soon so I will let y'all know when it is posted. Alright I'm done, so Enjoy!

**Updated Chapter:** Since I haven't said anything about it before, any chapter that has been updated has an authors note at the top that is irrelevant. Once I finish updating chapters, starting chapter 11, than the authors notes will be up to date. I am going to try and update more than one chapter so lets hope for the best. Also for anyone reading my other story Changing the Future: Twilight than I want to let you know I will also be posting Chapter 2 for that story today. Try to stay with me, its is taking a while since I am rewriting parts of this story, but I will get there. Also I have a poll up for a future story, I am not sure when it will be posted, but it will probably be after this story has finished. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The Final Day

I have never really disliked school. Don't get me wrong I wish I didn't have to go, but it has never really bothered me. I had Matt and Luke so I was never bored, and the subjects aren't that bad. However, my opinion of school has officially been changed. This past week has been absolute torture, and since Christmas break started today it only made it so much worse.

It has been a week since I sent the letter to Alice and I am still waiting for a response. It's not like she would really take this long to answer, but mail service stinks.

Ever since I sent the letter to Alice, her and her family have been on my mind constantly. I am pretty sure I have bugged the hell out of Matt and Luke. They pointed it out Monday at lunch, they had said I need to get out of my head and actually listen to the conversation. I tried to tune back in after that.

So I had resorted to trying to only think about them when I was alone. This lead me to actually do some research. I wasn't sure if it would actually help, since Alice seemed nothing like what I thought a vampire was supposed to be like, but it kept my mind busy.

I searched for websites about vampires and their traits, and actually found a few. Though nothing really matched what Alice had told me in her letter. I then decided to call my dad's friend, Billy Black.

Billy is the current Chief of La Push, the small Indian Reservation on the coast. I used to go down there and visit with my dad when I was younger. The beach was amazing, and it was always a blast to play sports with the kids that lived around there. Some of my really close friends actually lived there, but this also meant that I rarely saw them. There was Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob who were Billy's kids. Rachel and Rebecca were a year or two older than me, but we got along great. Jacob was just a few years younger than me, but somehow he always managed to still be taller than me. Freaking native people!

I remember one summer when we had all gone to the cliff tops for a bond fire, though it seemed more like a meeting than a party. After we had all eaten, Billy began telling us stories about the history of the tribe. He was an amazing story teller, even if I had thought the subject of his stories were lame. He talked about the great wolves, who could change between human and wolf form by will, and how the tribe supposedly descended from them. It was against their law to kill them, because they still thought of them as kin.

Then he spoke of the "cold ones", they were apparently the wolves enemies and were horrible creatures of the night. I have never been able to remember the actual story, but it was sort of creepy.

When I had finally gotten a hold of him, he was surprised to hear from me. I could see why. When I was little I had always been scared of him, and I tended to avoid him. I hope he didn't find that offensive.

I asked him if he could tell me about the stories from the bond fire. He got a little defensive after I brought it up and was hesitant. He eventually told me the legends again, but his voice was guarded like he new what I was going to ask him next. When I finally brought up the topic of vampires, he snapped at me. Telling me to stay out of whatever business I had gotten into and not to put myself in danger. I lied to him telling him it was for a history project and quickly hung up the phone.

I did more research after that, looking for anything about the Quileute legends. Eventually I put two in two together.

All the legends I found talked about a coven of vampires, or "cold ones", that survived differently than others of their kind. This coven had come to this land with a leader who had been there before. The Quileutes knew that they would return eventually and made a treaty with the coven. The treaty said that the Quileutes would not harm the vampires so long as they stayed on their side of the treaty line and to never bite a human. If any part of the treaty were to be broken, it would cause a war.

I thought it was actually kind of morose, but it didn't really matter. I know that the Cullens are most likely the same coven who had traveled to Forks a century earlier. And even though I would rather not believe they were, I don't think I have that choice anymore.

I am currently sitting in my room trying to avoid my mom. Ever since I told her that I was moving, she has been smothering me like a long lost child. I know she means well, but you can only take so many "mom and daughter" activities before you go nuts.

"Bella" my mom yelled. Oh, what did she want now. "There is a letter down here for you."

I shot straight up on my bed. Alice.

I couldn't believe it, I was starting to believe she had played me and was now pretending I didn't exist. That would be rude.

I sprinted down the steps, said a quick thank you and then continued to run back up to my room yelling "I'm not hungry, going to bed, see you tomorrow." I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

What if she said no to giving me more information. She had a right to, it was her and her families life. It really wasn't any of my business, but that would be extremely disappointing. Especially now that I am starting to believe all of this nonsense, plus I am now really curious about their life. Vampires, weird right?

Quickly opening the letter, I read through it twice before putting it down, and laying back on the bed. I could feel the shocked expression on my face but I don't think any of my muscles were working properly enough to do anything about it.

She told me so much about their family, it all seems surreal. They sure sound like real people, even if their background is a little crazy.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

**Are you almost done thinking about whatever has been going on in your head? Me and Luke want to go to the water park this weekend and it wouldn't be the same without you. ~ M**

Just as I was about to answer, it went off again.

**Yea, come on B. We can't have fun without you! :( ~ L**

I shook my head at their idiocy.

**You do realize that if you are together their is no point in both of you texting me, right? ~ B**

They replied at the same time, with the same message.

**Yea, and where is the fun in that. ~M/L**

Rolling my eyes as I replied.

**Alright, we will head out Friday after school. If we are going to the water park we are doing it right. I need to get away from my mom anyway, she is suffocating me. ~ B**

Luke replied for both of them, saying we were taking my car and that I had to pick them up for school on Friday. Then said goodbye, they were going to some concert tonight.

After putting my phone back on the charger, I looked at the letter in front of me.

Damn, I am friends with a vampire.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

It is the 15th of January and I will be officially a resident of Forks tomorrow. I am both excited and sad. On one hand I get to meet Alice, but then I think about how I have to leave my mom, Matt, and Luke.

Over the past 3 weeks Alice and I have been in contact almost 24/7. We email daily, talk on the phone at night, and she even texts me when I am at school. Which is totally genius, because I don't think I would have made it through the last few weeks of school if she hadn't. Of course, I have Matt and Luke there, but they are only in so many of my classes. Plus, they have been sulking recently since I am leaving.

When I had asked Alice if she was bothered by the fact that she talked to me as often as she did, secretly knowing it didn't but curious anyway. She had told me that she needed to get as much time in now as she could. I didn't really understand, but I have learned, with Alice, that it's best not to argue.

She told me more about her family and herself, and in return I told her stuff about myself and my friends.

Alice eventually brought up shopping, which is another specialty of hers I have learned about recently. When I agreed I had thought it would be fun, I sort of regret that decision. Now I don't mind shopping, I love it in fact. But Alice takes it to a whole new level, and I am kind of scared. But there is no way I am telling anyone about that, especially Emmett. That would just end badly.

She told me that her family is getting bothered by the fact that she is being secretive. Well Edward and Jasper are, the rest just think it's normal. Apparently she has been spending less time with Jasper and is constantly singing disney channel and girl band songs in her mind to keep Edward out. The last one made me laugh when she told me.

I have no idea how the others are going to react to me, but I have a feeling it will be an event. It will be interesting to say the least.

Currently I am packing last minute things that I forgot or left for last minute purposely. My mom had my car and most of my clothes shipped to Forks two days ago, so they would be there for my first day of school on Monday. Man, I miss my car.

But having to pack everything also meant that I have been extremely bored these last few days. All my books and music are packed, and Alice is on a hunting trip with the family for when I come to their house Monday after school. They don't know that though, they think it's supposedly family bonding time. Though, it's probably that too. Then to top it off, Matt and Luke have been out of town all week for school, thankfully they come back today.

Tapping the last box closed, I looked around my room. I am going to miss it here. I can't wait to move to Forks, but this place has been my home for so long, that it is going to be weird not to call it that anymore. My phone dinged bringing me back to reality.

My mom and Phil decided this past weekend, that my old phone wasn't good enough and bought me the new iPhone 5. I told them it wasn't necessary, but I was secretly doing my happy dance in my head. My old phone was, well, old.

I looked at the screen to see a text from an unknown number.

It read:

**Hey Bell, it's me. Alice!:) I stole Edward's phone, and hiding in a tree next to a lake. It will take them probably 3 minutes to find me. I know your bored, and I would call you myself, but Edward is more ****suspicious than ever. He's the one that took my phone. Party pooper. Matt and Luke will be there a soon as we are done talking, so they can keep you company. Anyway I should probably tell you that I am in almost all of your classes now, I made sure to get them changed on Friday. Another reason they are so suspicious. I couldn't get switched into your Biology class, but Edward will be in there with you. **

I don't know why she is in a tree, she could just as easily stand under it and it would take them just as much time to find her. But I laughed at the picture of her in a tree anyway. I could tell she was mad that Edward took her phone, he seemed to be catching on to the fact that her secret was the person she was talking to. She had even put me in her phone as secret, just to bug him.

I had been talking to her on Friday before they left for hunting, when I heard everyone come in the room. Their voices were muffled but they sounded just as nice as Alice's. Edward had taken her phone read the name of the caller, then stormed out of the room yelling "Stop singing Justin Bieber, Alice!" followed by a string of profanities. This then lead Esme to yell at Edward "No swearing." before I heard a door slam somewhere in the house.

I had taken me a while to stop laughing.

I texted her back quickly.

_**Hey Ali, sorry Edward took your phone. He is just mad that you decided to change you music selection to Justin Bieber in your head. I hope hunting is going good. I just finished packing and can't wait to leave tomorrow. I know Edward will take his phone back soon so I will just talk to you on Monday, when we finally meet in person. How much of a heart attack do you think we can give everyone with them already being dead? Oh and don't forget to delete the **_**_messages, wouldn't want him to figure it out before I got there._**

The doorbell rang just so I got her message.

**Don't worry Bell, we will scare the blood right out of them. You forgot about your black skinny jeans in the bathroom. Have fun with Matt and Luke. I hear Edward and Emmett coming, Bye.**

I quietly chucked at the blood comment and went to grab my pants out of the bathroom before putting them in my suitcase. I then walked to the stairs only to be greeted with Matt and Luke at the top.

"Well, just invite your self in then." I said, shaking my head and walking back towards my room.

"Aww Bell, we practically live here anyway." Matt said as they followed me into my room.

Me and Matt then turned to Luke, watching as he rubbed his hands together in a evil villain kind of way.

"Time for the best last sleepover ever!" he exclaimed, plopping himself on the floor in front of the television.

We shook our heads at him, and joined him on the floor for our last sleepover.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! This is the last chapter before Forks! Hope you enjoyed Bella's point of view. So I showed some of Bella's changed personality traits in this chapter and some more explanation of some friendships. Yes, there will be Jacob in this story, but I was never one for the Bella/Jacob relationship so they will just be friends. Please review, Bye!

**New A/N:** Alright, so as usual stuff changed, mostly because I have to work Matt and Luke into each chapter. But, this also means that each chapter will be a little longer. Yeahhhh. Keep reading and Review.


	6. Your Late

**A/N:** Alright, so as a lot of you have noticed I took down the chapters that have not been update. I realized that anyone new reading the story would get extremely confused if they read past the updated chapters. Sorry its taking so long, I am trying to find a Beta Reader, however it is not easy. But anyways, on with it. Here is the new Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Your Late

I am so excited that I think I am starting to take on the qualities of Alice when she starts to talk about shopping. I don't think that's a good thing. I am literally bouncing in my seat. The guy I was sitting next to moved seats about 5 minutes ago claiming I was crazy, and is now giving me a rude look from across the aisle.

We will be landing in 10 minutes and I cannot wait to see my dad. I haven't seen him since over the summer, and talking on the phone just isn't doing it. When we talked last night, he promised to take me to La Push this coming weekend to make up for sending me to school tomorrow, and said he couldn't wait to see me. I don't really mind going to school since I will have Alice with me, plus Matt and Luke, who will most likely be texting all day. But I defiantly wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to go to the Reservation, even if it was only going to be in the mid 30's.

The seatbelt sign came on and the flight attendant told us that we would be landing momentarily. I think my excitement just went up a few notches.

When the plane finally landed, I quickly grabbed my things and hurried off the plane.

"Bells." my dad yelled. I turned to find him walking toward me.

I hurried over to him, and gave him a hug. "Hey dad, I'm so happy to finally be in Forks. I was afraid Phoenix was going to dry me out." I said, making sure the sarcasm was clearly present.

He laughed, and grabbed one of my bags. "I am just glad you will be here for more than three weeks. I haven't had I real meal since you left last time, I miss it." I snickered at his lack of cooking skills. Dad can only make eggs and bacon, I call it his specialty.

I grabbed my other bag and followed him to the cruiser.

It was an hour ride from Port Angeles to Forks, but we were able to fill the silence all the way to the house. Dad talked about work, his friends from the Reservation, and about how all my stuff arrived this morning. I gave him a shit eating grin at that one. In return I told him how Alice promised to help me 'adjust' to school, about Matt and Luke who he met a few years ago, and about mom and Phil. Though, the last one was only cause he asked.

When we arrived at the house, I was mentally screaming. In front of the house was my baby, that will defiantly make an entrance tomorrow. While in Phoenix it wasn't uncommon to see a new Porsche or Ferrari in the parking, here it was rare. I seriously felt bad for the kids here, I mean who would want to drive a car that is older than your parents.

Dad helped me bring my stuff up to my room and then went downstairs to catch the end of the game before dinner. I would normally join him but I really wanted to get my stuff away before I went to bed. There was no way I would want to do it tomorrow.

I looked around and smiled. Last summer dad had let me redecorate my room and even brought someone in to add a bathroom to my room so that we didn't have to share. He said he just wanted me to be happy, but I think it was because I took all the hot water.

My room is a midnight blue with silver swirls that start at the ceiling and travel down the wall, and the trim is bright white. My bed sits against the left hand wall when you walk in, and has a silver metal frame with a blue sheer canopy that is tied to the four posts with silver rope. The bedspread is a dark blue that matches the canopy and has silver swirls on it.

On either side of my bed there is a night stand with metal legs that are silver and have swirled feet, and the tops are made of glass. I have a desk against the wall across from my bed in the far corner that matches the nightstands.

There are two windows in my room. One is on the far wall that looks out on the front lawn, and the other is on the wall across from my bed next to my desk. This window has a window seat with blue and silver pillows on it. Next to the window seat is where my dad had the extension made for my bathroom.

My bathroom is beautiful but simple and made to match my room. I have a bowl sink that sits on top of a white vintage cabinet. THen there is my shower. It has blue and silver tiling and an amazing shower head. Next to the shower is my jacuzzi tub with matching tiling around the side. There is one window in the bathroom across from the door. It has blue sheer curtains that touch the floor with silver hooks to hold them back. Next to the window is my vanity table and in between the vanity and sink is the closet that holds all my towels.

On the wall next to my door is a white bookshelf and the door to my walk in closet, which is huge.

As I looked around I noticed that my dad put all of my boxes at the end of my bed. I started with the box labeled useless crap, that way no one would touch it. Inside was my state of the arch stereo system and all of my music. I quickly set up the stereo next to my desk and put the music away on the shelves. Playing Debussy on the stereo I unpacked the rest of the boxes and organized everything how I wanted it.

Finishing in organizing my closet, bedroom, and bathroom, I looked everything over and walked downstairs.

Just as I hit the bottom step I watched as Dad walked out of the kitchen with a container of Chinese take out. "Oh hey Bells, you all done unpacking?"

"Yea I just finished." I paused before continuing. "You know I was going to make dinner." I walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

"I figured that, but I was hungry. And I didn't think you would really mind. I don't have much food anyway, so you might have to go to the store this week." he said walking back into the living room.

"Alright, I can go on Tuesday." I told him as a grabbed some fried rice and orange chicken.

After watching a game with my dad, I put the leftovers away and slowly walked up stairs. I need to get some serious sleep or I would be completely exhausted tomorrow morning. I have never been a morning person.

I got upstairs and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After washing my face I headed back into my room, I grabbed my phone off my stereo and check my messages.

I had two missed calls from my mom, a message from Alice, and two texts from Matt and Luke.

I immediately texted mom telling her that I had made it in fine and I would call her tomorrow. Moving on to Alice's message I read:

**Hey Bell, I can't wait to finally meet you in person tomorrow morning. My siblings and I will be there at 7:45 so I will see you then. Good night! Oh and don't forget to turn your alarm on. ~A**

How can someone sound so hyper in a text message. I shook my head and quickly typed a reply.

**See you tomorrow don't forget to sing Justin Bieber all night. :) Night. ~B**

I wonder what she will do tonight. I quickly erased that thought from my mind shivering, that is not something I ever want to imagine.

Next I read Matt and Luke's messages.

**Bel, we miss you so much. Who will watch movies with us at our amazing sleepovers. We are coming to visit first chance, don't do any major pranks without us. ~ L**

**Hey B, so Luke is acting ****retarded. I can't believe you left me alone with him. PLEASE HELP ME! Anyway, we are coming to visit as soon as possible, there is no way your getting away from us that easily. ~ M**

Shaking my head at their idiocy, I quickly typed a reply to both.

**You two are completely rediculous, I haven't even been gone 24 hours. You guys should come on your Feb break, we could do some major damage. :) Anyway, I got to go to bed otherwise I will go bat shit on everyone I meet tomorrow. I will talk to you guys tomorrow. Night ~B**

Setting my alarm for 6, I fell asleep.

When my alarm went off in the morning, I slowly got up. _Alarms were a horrible invention,_ I thought with distain.

I went into my closet and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue fitted sweater and a white tank top to go under it. Then I grabbed a pair of white boot socks, my high heeled black boots with small silver buckles around the ankle, and my black infinity scarf. I got dressed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I quickly curled my hair into loose ringlets, and put on some mascara and clear lip gloss. I didn't usually wear a lot of make up, because I didn't need it.

Grabbing my book bag, I made sure I had everything I would need and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I made a bowl of cereal and quickly ate.

After cleaning my bowl and spoon, I noticed the note dad left for me on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_I hope you have a good day at school. Sorry I couldn't see you off, but I had to be at the station early. Your car keys are on the second hook by the door. I added a house key to your keychain so that you would have one. Don't get in trouble on your first day. Good Luck._

_-Dad_

I rolled my eyes at the "Don't get in trouble" comment, and walked to the door. I grabbed my keys and white leather jacket off the hook, then headed out to my car.

The school was pretty easy to find. It is a collection of brick buildings labeled in numbers, and had a sign at the turn that read Forks High School. Thank god, or I probably would have missed it.

I pulled into the parking lot to see that it was already half full. It was 7:48 so school started in a half an hour, thankfully I would have enough time to get my schedule before class.

I looked around searching for a close spot. I found one in the front row next to a silver volvo and red BMW. I quickly pulled into the spot, ignoring the stares of nearly everyone in the parking lot.

I started gathering my things when I heard my phone ding twice. I checked my phone to find a message from Alice and Matt.

**Good Luck today, we hope it is better than the shit school we have here. :) ~ M&L**

I rolled my eyes. **Thanks guys, somehow your stupidity always makes my day better. SMH ~B**

I got a bad feeling about opening the message from Alice, but did it anyway.

**Isabella, YOUR LATE! **

I looked at my passenger side mirror to see an beautiful girl standing next to the back end of the volvo. She had short black hair that went off in all different directions. Her skin was flawless and she had the most beautiful golden eyes. AND she was an angry pixie I didn't feel like crossing.

I grabbed my bag and slowly got out of the car. I closed the door and turned to find Alice walking toward me.

"Just for the record I didn't know I was supposed to be here at a certain time. And this takes time." I defended myself motioning to my look.

She seemed to loose some steam as she looked over my outfit. From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the Cullens looking at me in incredulous shock. I had to hold back a laugh at the fish faces they were making. They were all standing next to the Volvo and BMW, that makes sense. With the money they have I wonder what other cars they have.

The rest of the school seemed confused as to why a Cullen was talking to the new girl, but I just ignored them.

Alice met my eye and replied. "I told you I would be here at 7:45, and if your outfit wasn't as cute as it is, I would be really mad."

"Oh I know, you looked like an angry pixie when I pulled in." I said as pulled my bag onto my shoulder and started walking toward the front office.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope the changes to the story aren't to weird. I am going a completely different direction I was going before, some of you may not like it, but I think it will make a better story. I know I am not consistent anymore in updating, but I can only update when I have time. Please don't hold it against me. Tell me what you think of the changes. If you haven't reread the chapters please go back and do so. It may get confusing if you don't. Thanks for reading.


	7. Beautiful

**A/N:** Hey everyone so this is the chapter where the Cullens find out about Bella. I am going to do two points of view, so that we get the whole reaction. There will be reference to a conversation between Alice and Bella that will happen in the next chapter. Also there will be a start to the Bella/Edward hate relationship, but only a little. And it will change quickly. Hope you like it, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Beautiful

**Edward POV**

Alice is driving me crazy. She has been singing Barbie Girl and Justin Bieber in her head since November. Something is going to happen, and she doesn't want me to interfere.

Right now I am sitting in my meadow, trying to avoid anything happening in the house right now. We have school tomorrow, but there is no way I am going back there before I have to.

School is complete purgatory, and a waste of time. Which I seem to have too much of lately.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Alice.

**If you go to school in the same clothes you had on today, I will personally make sure you go shopping with me next time.**

I looked up at the sky to see it had lighten. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings. I got up and started running back to the house. Shopping with Alice is something I never wish to participate in again.

When I got there I ran up to my room and quickly changed. I finished my homework and ran back downstairs.

Alice and Jasper were waiting at the bottom of the steps, but Rosalie and Emmett were still missing.

"I am leaving whether your in the car or not" I said quietly as I walked out of the house.

Alice had ran ahead and got into the car. She seems to be more energetic than usual this morning, and is now bouncing in the front seat of my car. What has gotten into her. I looked at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders before looking into her mind.

Baby,_ Baby, Baby, ohhhhh. _

Why does she listen to that. She is still hiding her thoughts, this has gone on way too long.

"Alice, why are you still blocking your thoughts?" I snapped at her. I vaguely heard Jasper warn me to keep calm from the back seat as I pulled out to the road. Emmett and Rosalie would just have to take her car.

"Edward, if I told you, you would ruin it. This is too important, and besides it would be no fun than." She told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked through the rearview mirror at Jasper again, he just shook his head and sat back in his seat.

As I pulled into the lot everyone ignored us, or at least pretended to. Our celebrity here had gone down as we refused to talk to anyone, but we never complete left their minds. Much to my dismay. Vampires' should not be able to get headaches.

_I wonder if she will say yes._

_I heard there was going to be a new student today . . ._

_Wow he's hot. I just know he wants me. _Trying to ignore Jessica's disturbing thoughts is a task within itself.

I pulled into a spot in the front row, and got out of the car. Rosalie and Emmett pulled up a few seconds later. As she got out of her car she glared at me.

"We were on our way, you didn't have to leave." she sounded irritated, _You ass._

I ignored her mental voice, and shrugged my shoulders as I replied, "You got to drive your car, I don't know why you are complaining."

We all turned to Alice as she pulled out her phone. She started texting someone, whoever it is, they have something to do with why Alice is blocking her thoughts from me.

My attention turned to a Ferrari as it sped into the parking lot. It was a gorgeous car, but no one in this town has the kind of money for something like that. Well except us, this must be the new student everyone has been talking about.

Who ever it was pulled into the spot next to the my car. I heard Alice huff, just as the most beautiful girl I have ever seen step out of the car. She had long brown hair that was curled, and had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Brown eyes have always seemed dull to me but hers seemed to go forever. She wore fitting clothes that showed off her body, but were modest at the same time. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Alice walked up to her. What the hell is she doing.

Then the girl spoke, "Just for the record, I didn't know I was supposed to be here at a certain time. And this takes time." She motioned to her outfit.

She acted as if she knew Alice, but how is that possible. And what is with Alice, she knows better than to get close to humans. Alice didn't pay attention to us, as she looked over the girl.

"I told you I would be here at 7:45, and if your outfit wasn't as cute as it is, I would be really mad." Alice replied to the girl.

I looked at the others, only to find them still staring at the interaction incredulously. Alice obviously knew this girl, is she the one Alice has been talking to?

_Oh, she so pretty in person. Her outfit is so cute, at least she doesn't dress horribly. Edward stay out of my head. _Her thoughts then turned to translating the Greek alphabet.

I turned to the girl as she replied to Alice. "Oh I know, you looked like an angry pixie when I pulled in." she pulled her bag on her shoulder as her and Alice walked into the school.

Turning back to the others, we all just stared at each other. As I listened to their thoughts I could tell everyone was getting over the shock.

_What the heck is she thinking. She is going to expose us and then I am going to have to move again._

_Alice made a new friend. Why can she call her a Pixie?_

_This is what Alice has been hiding from me._

I just kept my response to myself, as we walked into school.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As Alice and I walked toward the office to get my schedule, we talked about this weekend.

"So I was thinking that we would leave Friday night and that way we could go down to LA for the weekend." she sounded so unsure about the plans, that it made me chuckle.

"Alice, shouldn't you know our plans already?"

She replied in a snippy tone, "Well of course, but I told you before, your future is hard to find. And then there is the fact that your future completely disappears when I think of this weekend. I can still see past this weekend, so I am not as worried as I would be if I couldn't." I could tell it worried her, but my brain can barely process what she just said.

I tried to sound comforting as I replied, "Well I can't go anywhere Saturday. My dad is taking me to the reservation to meet with some family friends. But Sunday we should defiantly go down to Seattle." She hissed a little at the mention of the reservation, but kept all her comments to herself.

As we walked into the office the lady at the front desk looked up. "How can I help you?" She seemed kind of surprised to see me, or maybe it was because I was with Alice. From the looks of the other people in the room, I am gonna go with the Alice idea.

"I am new here, and I need to pick up my schedule. My name is Isabella Swan." I told her, hoping that this conversation would be short.

A look of awareness came over her features. Well, dad has definitely been telling the towns folk about me. She quickly went through a stack of papers sitting on the desk and pulled out a small pile. She pulled my schedule from the pile and was about to show me the best routes when Alice interrupted.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cope, Bella is in my classes. I can show her around." she sounded extremely sweet as she spoke to Mrs. Cope.

Mrs. Cope looked relieved not to have to go into anymore explanations, wished me luck, and told me to come back after school to turn in a slip I had to get signed by all my teachers.

As we walked out of the office, I looked over my schedule.

English - Mr. Mason

Government - Mr. Jefferson

Trigonometry - Mr. Varner

Spanish - Mrs. Goff

Lunch

Biology - Mr. Banner

Gym - Coach Clapp

I gave my schedule to Alice, so she could be sure we were put in the same classes. I turned to her as she handed it back. "Well?"

"As I said before you got here, we are in the same classes. But, you have Biology with Edward." she said in a bored tone.

We continued to talk about our looming shopping trip as we made our way to English. We walked in and Alice went to the back of the room and sat down. I went up to the teacher, he signed my slip and then sent me to the seat next to Alice.

Mr. Mason then started with the lesson. I had already learned the material we would be going over, so I looked over the reading list as he spoke. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner; It was fairly basic and I had read all of the material before. I will most likely just use my old essays, That's not cheating is it?

Class ended and we headed to government. The rest of the morning past quickly, with only a few interactions with other people. A boy named Eric had tried talking to me after government, though the bell had saved me from that conversation. And while Alice had been at her locker before spanish a girl named Jessica had come over to talk to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. My name is Jessica." She had had a rude disposition to her that made me immediately want to slap some sense into her.

I looked at her closely as I replied. "I prefer to go by Bella, but nice to meet you. Did you want anything in particular?" I could tell my question had startled her, but what can I say I have never had any kind of patience with people like Jessica.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch. You haven't been here long, so maybe you would want to sit with us." she had phrased it as a statement instead of a question, but I ignored that as Alice had walked up behind her to stand next to me.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am actually sitting with a friend of mine. You know Alice Cullen right?" Alice said a sly hello to Jessica, before dragging me off to spanish.

It turns out Jessica was in our spanish class, and throughout the entire period had given me and Alice dirty looks.

At the moment I was preparing for Alice and I's big entrance into the lunchroom. I have never despised attention, but it isn't exactly comforting to be stared at by a bunch of mindless gnomes.

Alice turned to me as we reached the doors. "You ready, Bell?"

I gave her a look before I replied. "I am as ready as I will ever be to face vampires Ali. Let's go."

Alice opened the door and I quickly followed her through. As we walked to the line to get my food and Alice's props, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. We quickly paid and starting walking toward the table in the far corner containing four vampires with expressions ranging from confusion to rage. Well this will be interesting.

Alice sat down next to Jasper, and I quickly followed siting down next to Emmett. He gave me an incredulous look as I sat down, but I just looked him straight in the eye until Alice brought me out of our staring contest.

"Well everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett." she pointed to each person as she went around the table. I knew who they all were but they didn't know that yet.

There was silence for a moment before Emmett turned to me. He examined me for a moment before speaking.

"Why can you call her a pixie?" he looked like a little kid.

I looked at Alice who just shook head muttering "moron". I then looked at the other three. Rosalie was glaring at me like I had intruded into her life. Which I did. Jasper seemed to be cautious, but at the same time examined me with a hint of curiosity. Edward however was looking at me with a look that I couldn't really place.

Trying to ignore their stares I turned back to Emmett, examining him the same way he did me before replying. "Because, I am so much cooler than you are." I said as if it were obvious.

He looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing. I could hear Ali's tinkling laughter, and a chuckle that came from Jasper and Edward.

After Emmett finished laughing he said, "I like you, you have spunk." and then gave me a shit-eating grin.

I shook my head and turn to Alice and Jasper, ignoring Rosalie who was in fact glaring daggers at the side of my head.

Conversation came easily for me, Ali, and Emmett, though Jasper relaxed a small amount near the end of lunch, and gave small comments here and there, though not quite joining in. Edward was strange though, I could tell he didn't despise me, which is good, but he just stared at me the entire lunch hour.

When it came time for Biology, Edward shot out of his seat and left the lunchroom. What was wrong with him, he seemed fine during the last hour. Everyone stared after him for a moment before heading their separate ways.

Angela, a girl I had met during Government, found me on the way to class. She was a sweet person, that had a sincere personality. She was quiet and shy, but was defiantly someone I could be friends with. When we arrived in class, she went to sit down and I went to Mr. Banner to get my slip signed. He sent me to the back of the classroom, to the only open seat, and just before the bell rang Edward walked into class.

Sometimes I curse the fact that I have rotten luck, because I am now stuck at a desk for an hour with a person who doesn't know how to speak. We didn't acknowledge each other when he came over to the table and sat down. He had a stiff posture all through class, that he didn't relax and when the bell rang he was out of the room before anyone was standing up.

He should no better than to use his abilities in school. At least no one saw.

Alice met me at the door and we walked to gym. Coach had agreed to let me dress out today, there was no way I was sitting on the sidelines while we were playing volleyball. After class, when we were changing back into our clothes I decided to ask Alice about what was wrong with Edward.

"Ali, do you know why Edward isn't speaking to anyone today?" I asked while trying to keep my voice down.

An understanding look pasted across her face that I didn't quite understand before she replied. "I know exactly what's going on Bel, but that is for Edward to tell you himself."

"Well, that would be alright, if he was speaking to me at all." I pointed out, changing back into my clothes.

She sighed, "Just give him some time Bella."

I quickly finished getting dressed before heading to the office to return my slip, then going out to the car port. As I put my bag in my car, I told Alice I would follow the volvo and we all got in our cars. Rosalie sped out of the parking lot first, follow by Edward and me.

On the ride to the house I finally had some time to think. My nerves were also coming to mind now that I was alone. I was heading to the home of seven vampires. One of which probably wants me dead, though Alice said Rosalie is just like that. But the other, was just acting strange.

My thoughts quieted as we pulled up to a beautiful house. It had a timeless grace that you don't see in houses anymore. It drew me in kind of like the forest here in Forks does. It was white with a front porch that spanned the front of the house. And from the looks of it the entire south facing wall was made of glass.

I got out of my car and walked into a house full of vampires.

* * *

**A/N:** So I really don't know how I did with Edward's POV, he is a hard character to write from. Finally the Cullen House. Edward might leave like in Twilight though I am not really sure. I hope I did okay with the reactions. I didn't put Matt and Luke in this chapter, but they will show up in the next one. Also as you probably noticed Edward has a different reaction this time. I like that one better Tell me what you think.


	8. Time to Explain

**A/N: **Hey guys, so shout out to everyone who reviewed and especially to Matthias Stormcrow who reviewed on every chapter. Here is your next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**P.S**. Don't forget to take part in my poll, it will determine my topic for my next fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Time to Explain

**Bella's POV**

I followed Alice and Jasper through the front door. Standing in the foyer waiting for us were Carlisle and Esme. Since Carlisle is home from the hospital, one of the Cullen siblings must have called him home.

I looked at Alice from the corner of my eye to see her nod, as a way of telling me to start. I moved in the direction of Carlisle and Esme. I held my hand out to Carlisle and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but I would prefer that you call me Bella."

Carlisle and Esme shared a slightly shocked expression at the fact that I wasn't scared of them before Esme finally stepped forward to grab my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. My name is Esme Cullen, but please call me Esme."

We shared a smile before Carlisle took her place.

"Welcome to our home Bella, I am Carlisle." He gave me a small smile before moving to stand next to Esme once again.

"Your house is very beautiful, it looks original. How did you think of the design Esme?"

Esme looked at me shocked, "How do you know I did this?" she asked politely.

"Alice has told me about you all, and there is no way a house in Forks looked this nice originally." I said.

Everyone shared a look that told me I had just gotten Alice into some trouble. I looked at her apologetically, but she only shook her head.

I continued to look around and noticed that only half the family was present in the foyer. Rosalie and Emmett must have gone off as soon as the returned home, however I spotted Edward escaping out the back door.

I then turned to the beautiful black grand piano seated on a raised platform across from the dining room. I knew that it belonged to Edward, and that he was an amazing piano player.

Esme noticed me looking at the piano. "Do you play dear?" she asked.

I gave her a slightly sarcastic smile before I answered. "My mom put me through lessons when I was younger, and as a kid, I of course begged and pleaded her to let me quit. For a while she didn't let me claiming I would learn to love it, however by the time I was twelve she let me quit, tired of hearing my complaints. But by that time I had actually started to enjoy the music. So even though I stopped going to lessons, I continued to teach myself how to play music that I liked. I am okay, but I am not an expert, and no where near as good as Edward."

By the time I was done explaining, my smile had turned genuine. I turned to look back at Esme.

"Do you think Edward would be to terribly mad if I were to play, I know how he is about his piano?" my expression was hopeful.

However, Alice answered instead. "Go ahead Bella, Edward could never be made about you playing his piano."

Everyone gave her a look that said quite literally "what?", but she chose to ignore it. She seemed to be telling the truth, and had a knowing look in her eyes.

Near the end of Christmas break, I had been talking to Alice over the phone when I heard yelling from downstairs. It turned out that Emmett had decided to spray pink silly string all over Edward's piano, writing I love Barbie. When Edward came home later that day, he was furious and ended up chasing Emmett all the way to Canada, before he returning to the house. From what Alice told me, Emmett didn't come home for a week.

Esme's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella I would love to hear you play, I always enjoy listening to Edward."

I smiled at her and walked over to the piano. "As I said before I am not as good as Edward. I only know a few good pieces, so I will play my favorite."

Turning towards the keys, I started to play.

It had been a while since I had played the piano, however the notes of Clair de Lune flowed right out. Classical music had never been my favorite genre of music, but this particular song had always been one of my favorite pieces of music.

As I finished I heard applause coming from behind me. I turned around and was surprised to find that a light blush moved to my cheeks. I haven't blushed since I was younger, I was extremely shy and clumsy as a kid.

I thanked them for their praise and walked over to Alice.

"So why don't you give me that tour, that you have been promising for a while now." I said.

She immediately brightened, "Okay, we can start with my closet." she said as she flew up the stairs faster than a normal human would be able.

I shook my head at her behavior and chuckled as I watched everyone's expressions turn into panic at her display of abilities. I then slowly walked up the steps after Alice.

* * *

"Alice, as much as I _love _looking at your closet, why don't you show me the rest of the house now." I said rolling my eyes as she showed me the depths of her ginormous closet. Something like this doesn't belong in this house, it looks like Alice's creativity has gone past normal proportions.

Alice's room was no where near simple, and I don't think Jasper had any say in how it was decorated. The room was a light purple with a black stripe around the upper part of the wall. The furniture was also black though had a very intricate design to it. The bedspread was white, there were white curtains hanging from the ceiling and went to the floor, and were partially covering the window wall. There was also a huge white rung on the light hard wood floor. And Alice's bathroom seemed to be a little more than half the size of the bedroom.

Alice turned to me nodding her head. "Alright we will start on Edwards floor and work our way down." she said with a smile on her face.

She took me up to the third floor and we turned to the right, passing the closest door to the stairs. She showed me the guest bedroom first. The inside of the room was fairly simple, it only had the basics for a bedroom, and had a bathroom and closet attached. The room was in all neutral colors that matched the rest of the house from what I could tell.

We then traveled back to the room closest to the stairs that we had passed earlier. She opened the door and pulled me in.

"We don't have to worry about Edward finding us in here, he is going to be out hunting till tomorrow morning." Alice said as I looked around.

Edward's room was facing south, which meant the south wall was made entirely of glass. in the corner next to the window wall, was a king size bed with a gold comforter and tons of pillows. The wall in between the bathroom and closet had several shelfs filled with thousands of CD's that I really wanted to look through, but ignored the curiosity. Underneath the shelves was a huge stereo that looked very expensive, and of good quality. There was a bookshelf across from the bed that was filled with books, however, his music collection was more impressive.

After looking at Edward's room, we traveled back down to the second floor. To the left of the stairs was Alice's room, but since she had already showed me her room we skipped it. Across from her room was an office that Alice told me was Jasper's. It had dark mahogany paneled walls with built in bookshelves along two of the walls.

We moved along the hallway to the next room, which belonged to Rosalie and Emmett. I almost didn't enter thinking about Rosalie's reaction to me earlier today, but I didn't really mind her antagonism toward me. Their room was dark red, and designed similarly to Alice's except the furniture was an off white, and the closet fit the room in correct proportions.

Coming to the end of the hallway, Alice explained that the room to the left was Carlisle and Esme's room and the one to the right was Carlisle's office. Their room was simple and in neutral colors, however I didn't enter not wanting to intrude in their space.

Carlisle's office was similar to Jasper's, but it looked more like a dean's office than the history archive that it actually was. Along the walls were paintings that looked to be telling a long story, though none of them matched. And the bookshelves were packed with hundreds of books that were probably packed with knowledge.

Alice guided me back downstairs and walked ahead of me to the living room, where Jasper was waiting for her. They decided to take a quick hunting trip, so I joined Esme in the kitchen.

When I entered she was cooking something that smelled like lasagna. I offered my help and we worked together to finish the dish, making conversation here and there. She made meals for the children's home in Seattle once a week, and needed to make some food to take down there on Friday.

When we had finished everyone had made their way home except for Edward. We all sat in the living room and looked to Alice. It seemed that it was time to discuss what has happened between Alice and I.

Finally Alice decided to speak. "So I contacted Bella in November, at the beginning of Thanksgiving break. As soon as she decided to come here to live with her dad, I started to get bits and pieces of our future with her, but for some reason I can't see her whole future. She took a while to answer," she said, giving me a glare, I smiled at her sweetly and she continued, "But, after she did we starting talking more regularly until like you know we spoke almost everyday."

She went on the explain everything she told me throughout the month that we had been talking. When she told them how I already knew that they were vampires they all freaked out, especially Rosalie who has shown a horrible dislike for me. I ignored her and spoke up once everyone quieted down.

"I never really believe in this kind of thing, but with everything Alice has told me about you and everything I have heard through the phone while talking to her, I feel like I sort of know you. I am not going to tell anyone about you or any part of your secret." I paused looking at Alice, and then continued. "I consider Alice family and my best friend, so I don't plan on turning my back on her."

I stated this with such conviction that nobody questioned me, even though Rosalie looked like she wished too. Emmett had a smile on his face, though I don't think it goes away very often. Carlisle and Esme believed me and gave me small smiles.

Alice then stood up, "Bella it's almost 5:30, your dad will be home soon. I know you want to make dinner for him tonight, so we better get going."

"Are you coming with me, Alice?" I asked smirking at her with my eyebrow raised.

She gave me a big smile when she answered. "Of course, you need to introduce me to your dad so we can go shopping this weekend."

I rolled my eyes and everyone else shook their head at her shopping addiction.

"And besides, I want to take a ride in your car." she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front door.

I quickly turned my head towards the rest of the family. "Well I obviously have to go, so goodbye."

I heard a few chuckles as I was finally pulled through the door by Alice.

We got into my car, and I sped down the drive.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know it's shorter than it used to be, but the ending now ends how I wanted it to in the first place. Since so many of you reviewed yesterday, I am posting early. I will do this if the feedback is good, so keep it up. To eveyone who has kept up with the story, I know this chapter didn't really change, but I promise the next one will. Until next time.


	9. Edward Cullen

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I have been busy with school. I am going to try and post the next chapter in my other story as well very soon, so keep a look out. I am not going to put a long note here so enjoy the chapter.

**P.S.** I will be mentioning Bella's powers in this chapter, even though she isn't a vampire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Edward Cullen

I had known that dad would like Alice, but this is just crazy. In a matter of three minutes, she has managed to wrap him around her little finger. Dad has now agreed to let me go shopping in Los Angeles with Alice on Sunday, and then Alice convinced him that it was his idea to have me sleep over Sunday night. That pixie is more dangerous than any other vampire on the earth.

Alice walked into the kitchen just as I was finishing dinner for me and Dad.

"Bella, I am going to head back to the house, I am pretty good at fake eating. But that smells horrendous, no offense." She said smirking at me.

I shook my head at her. "Alice, I never expected you to stay. I will see you tomorrow morning at school."

I walked Alice to the door, she yelled to Dad just as she was leaving, "Bye Charlie, have a good dinner."

Dad gave a good bye wave from the couch and then turned back to the game. Alice gave me a hug and was gone a second later.

I shut the door and headed back to the kitchen. I set the table and made a quick salad before calling Dad to the table. We ate with little conversation until Dad went for seconds.

"Did you like school Bells?" he said as he shoveled more stroganoff on to his plate.

I got up to clean my plate as I answered. "Yea, it was okay, nothing really special. I sat with Alice and her family at lunch. And I had all my classes with Alice, except for Biology, but Edward was in that class with me."

Dad gave me a curious glance. "Is he that big one?"

"No, that's Emmett. Edward is in my grade, Emmett is a year older. And besides, Emmett isn't that bad, he is really just a big teddy bear." I said smiling.

I finished putting away the leftovers, and washed Dad's dishes once he finished, then headed upstairs to finally start on the homework I was hoping would magically disappear.

I didn't have that much to do, just some trig and spanish. I finish within thirty minutes and decided to call mom.

I wasn't surprised to find her freaking out when she picked up. "Oh Bella, I was so worried. You were supposed to call me right after school."

I sighed before I answered. "Mom, please stop panicking. I went over to my friend Alice's house after school and met her parents. I just didn't have time to call."

"Oh, is this the friend that you have been speaking to since Christmas?" She asked with excitement.

I shook my head at her quick change in emotions. "Yea Mom, she's great. You will have to meet her sometime."

Mom continued to tell me of Phil's chance at making a team in Jacksonville, and how excited she is to finally be traveling with him as well. I hung up with her soon after and quickly fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would come soon.

When I woke up in the morning, Dad had already left for the station. I quickly showered, and washed my face. I then dried and straightened my hair until it was pin straight and hung down to my hip bones. I dressed in a dark blue denim skirt that reached just above mid thigh and added at pair of black leggings. Then I put on my dark red silk blouse, it had a v-neck with ruffles on the front.

Once I had my outfit put together, I grabbed my jimmy choo black 3 inch heeled boots and went to my vanity to finish my make up. I kept it simple today, only applying mascara and a light red lip gloss. I grabbed my two sets of diamond earrings before heading back into my room. I grabbed my white leather jacket that I left on my desk chair from yesterday. Grabbing my bag, I headed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

It was 7:45, so I just grabbed a package of strawberry pop tarts, and headed out to my car. Alice was already going to be mad I was late again, no need to make it worse. I got into my baby and quickly drove to school.

Pulling into the empty spot next to the volvo, and noticed Edward wasn't with them.

As I got out I heard Alice speaking to the others. "You know if she continues to be late, I am going to have to drag her out of bed in the morning."

I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle and I walked over to where they were standing.

"You know Alice, I am pretty sure I would still arrive after 7:45 just to annoy you." I said smirking at her evil pixie glare. "So where is Eddie, why hasn't he graced us with his presence yet?"

"Well he decided to travel up to Denali for a little while" she said. I was normal enough, I guess, but she was definitely hiding something from me.

I noticed from the corner of my ear, Rosalie finally deciding to just leave. Emmett trailed behind her, giving me a sad smile before continuing to try and speak to her. I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper and Alice into school.

My thoughts drifted as we walked towards my locker. Why would Alice keep something from me? It's not like anything bad would happen on my second day here.

Jasper noticed seemed to notice my silence. "Why are you confused?"

I turned to him smiling slightly as I answered. "I am trying to figure out what Alice is keeping from me."

Jasper seemed surprised by my answer while Alice just seemed irritated.

"Sorry Bella, Edward is just being a pain." she explained while I was getting my books.

"This doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Alice and Jasper shared a quick look before she answered. "No, I had a vision last night that he didn't like. It really isn't a big deal, he will be back on Friday."

The warning bell rang and we separated for class.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have been able to know when a person is lying. I do not know why, but it is one of the things about myself I could never explain. But one thing I know for certain, is that Alice was lying to me. Something happened last night with Edward, and whatever it was has something to do with me.

Throughout the morning, Alice and I rarely spoke. She was focused on the lesson, more than she should need to being a vampire. But I kept my thoughts to myself, hoping she would eventually tell me what was going on.

She never did.

Lunch came and went quickly, and soon I was on my way to biology. Class went by slowly and I couldn't really focus. My thoughts kept drifting, to Edward. What had I done to make him leave? I never even spoke to him.

The bell finally rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and turned to leave, only to fine a baby faced, blonde hair guy in my way.

"Hey I am Mike, I am in your Gym class." He seemed nice, but I had noticed him staring at me early. It was somewhat creepy.

"Yea, I remember. Did you need something?" I asked wishing to avoid the rest of this conversation.

He looked to be gaining confidence as the conversation progressed, but I don't think that is a good thing. "Yea, do you want to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't actually. Besides I have plans."

His face showed shock, I bet from never being turned down. I know what I said was mean, but I probably would have followed me around like a lost puppy until after graduation if it wasn't said.

The rest of the day passed quickly and after saying a quick goodbye to the Cullens, I headed home.

I spent the day cleaning and doing the small amount of homework that I had. When Dad walked in the door, I had steak and potatoes ready and waiting on the table.

Dinner was a quiet event, something unheard of with me and my Dad. I guess we both had a lot on our minds. I cleaned up after dinner and said good night to dad, before heading upstairs.

I left dad to his game, and went upstairs. I got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly. That night was the night I dreamed of Edward Cullen for the first time.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, dreaming of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally an update. I feel so much better, now that another chapter is up. I am on spring break this week, so I can finish updating the old chapters and move on to the new ones. I am still working on getting a Beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know. I have a poll up right now, so go and check is out. I want to know what you think. Until next time.


	10. Small Red House

**A/N:** Alright, so I have found a beta reader. Thanks to Elizabethps for volunteering. This is the last rewritten chapter, and once this is posted we will be starting with new chapters. Yay! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Small Red House

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the week went by quickly, thank god. I had only a few run-ins with the many admirers that I have collected and Rosalie only glared half the time I was around. I seriously doubt she will acknowledge my presence any further, but it's a start.

Emmett declared war on me after I convinced him to drink cranberry juice. I told him is was bear blood Alice got for him while hunting, I didn't think he would actually believe me.

However, even though this week had very few down points, Edward's absence is still bothering me. Alice said he would be back by Friday, but he changed his mind halfway home and decided to return to Denali. She is still convinced he is coming home, but he is changing his mind too quickly for her to see any of his decisions.

Making matters worse, the dreams of Edward have continued. In each dream he is coming closer, but every time he is close enough to touch I wake up. I don't know what it means, I am sure Alice could shed some light on the subject. However, she is hiding something regarding me and Edward, and I plan on telling no one of the dreams.

A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts.

"Bells, are you almost ready?" he said.

I shook my head at his impatience. "Yea, Dad I will be down in a second."

Dad has been looking forward to this trip down to La Push all week. According to Dad, him and Billy haven't been on the greatest terms lately, so this was a reunion of sorts.

Apparently Dad had mentioned something to Billy about me having a friend before moving Forks. When Billy found out it was one of the Cullens, they got into a fight. They haven't spoken since.

The drive to La Push was quick, and it was no time at all before we were pulling up to the small red house the Blacks owned.

Walking up the drive, all of the memories from my childhood came flooding back. I have always loved the reservation, it was beautiful and having the ocean so close was a plus. Me, Rachel, and Rebecca had always loved cliff diving.

Dad knocked on the door, which was answered a few seconds later by Jacob Black. Jacob was the youngest of Billy's three kids, at fifteen. Though when you looked at him, you would think he was around nineteen or twenty. Jake is around 6'1" and still growing, he has long black hair that looks like silk and the beautiful copper skin that runs through the tribe.

"Hey guys, c'mon in." He said motioning behind him.

We followed Jake into the living room where Billy sat watching the game. He turned to us as we walked in. I could feel the tension in the room.

"Billy" dad said acknowledging him.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Charlie, Bella. How're you?"

Dad shook his head and sat down on the couch. "I'm fine Billy, so when's dinner?"

I rolled my eyes at them and followed Jake out into the backyard. He walked over to the grill and started on the steaks.

"You'd think they were old women, the way they fight and gossip." He shook his head.

I chuckled and sat down on the bench next to the grill. "Well they need something to do in their old age."

He smiled at me before turning back to the grill. "Yea, that's true. But Dad's such a superstitious old codger that he tends to makes problems for himself."

"Are you talking about what he said to Charlie about my friendship with Alice." I said knowing the answer already.

Jake put the steaks on a plate, then turned to face me. "Yea, but I am guessing his superstitious side will show tonight."

I gave him a look as I followed him into the house. "What do you mean Jake?"

"Oh didn't my Dad tell Charlie. You and Charlie have been invited to the bon fire tonight, its gonna be my first time going as well. Dad says I wouldn't usually go until later, however he wants me to go now." He gave me a small smile and shrug before going to get my dad and Billy.

I sat down at the table. Why would Billy want us to go to this bon fire so much? It made no sense to me but I know someone who might.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the numbers until I found the one I wanted.

**Do you know what is going to happen tonight? Billy and Jake expect us to go to this bon fire, and I know it has something to do with you guys. ~Bell**

I sent the text just as Dad, Billy, and Jake walked into the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet, but there were a few comments about games that had been on recently.

All of a sudden, my phone started vibrating in my lap. I looked to see Alice calling.

I turned toward Dad. "Hey Dad, Alice is calling. It might be important, do you mind?"

"Yea go ahead Bells, just don't take to long." Dad said before turning back to Billy.

I glanced at Billy and Jake. Jake was shoveling food in his mouth, Billy however was looking at the phone in my hand with an expression of disgust.

I ignored Billy and walked out into the back yard to answer my phone.

"Hey Ali, so anything?" I asked with hope.

Alice sighed, "No, nothing. I keep trying, but I can only get glimpses of you at Billy's house. And as soon as you get to the bon fire, you completely disappear." She said, sounding exasperated.

"Ali, just calm down. You have trouble seeing me all the time, maybe this is no different." I said trying to calm her down.

I heard the rest of the family in the background discussing her limited visions while she answered.

"I guess, but I feel like it's something more than that. Did Jacob say anything else about the bon fire?" Alice asked

"Only that he shouldn't be going until he is older. I know this has something to do with you and your family though. I think my Dad and I were invited because of my friendship with you."

Alice sighed. "Well we can't help you much from here, and we are not allowed on reservation because of the treaty. So just be careful." She said.

"I will be fine, and I will call you when I get home." I said.

"Alright, bye Bella."

We hung up and I walked back inside.

This whole situation is becoming more than I wanted to have to deal with this weekend. The fact that Alice can't see me at all is making me slightly nervous.

"Is everything alright Bells?" Dad said as I sat down.

I smiled at him, "Yea Alice just had a question about our assignment for History."

Dinner finished quickly, and we were soon on our way to the cliffs for the bon fire.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't change to much but there are some slight differences. Finally the rewriting is done. It will take some time for me to get back into writing the whole chapter, but I will get there. Don't forget to answer the poll I have up on my profile. Until next time.


End file.
